Different
by MinxDragii
Summary: Set in NM: Edward doesn't come back, instead Bella goes on with her life and she's different. Set 3 years Later.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

3 years seems like a long time, but I think its always seemed longer to me than most.

3 years since he left me standing in the woods.

3 years since my heart was broken.

2.5 years since I moved away from Forks to start a new life.

I left the day after I graduated. Charlie was sad to see me leave home, but happy I was getting on with my life.

I moved to Los Angeles. Charlie was thrilled when I got accepted to collage. Life for me was better being away from Forks.

My first and only semester I was just going through the motions. Studying just didn't seem to interest me anymore. Than the girls in my dorm insisted we hit a club one Saturday night. I needed to get out, try and meet new people and get along with my life so I tagged along.

Silk Road was amazing! Like nothing I had ever seen before, 2 levels of absolute style. It had a large crystal chandelier hanging over the empty space between the ground floor dance floor and mezzanine level. Light up crystals and on every wall, a designer interior and that was just the building. No wonder it was the hottest place to be.

That night was the start of my new lifestyle.

2 years later and I am the promotions manager at Silk Road.

Dante is my boss and Silk Road is his baby.. as am I. Purely in a brother - sister kind of way. He took me under his wing and has been looking out for me ever since. Little does he know that I know his secret. Why he's paler than everyone else. Why his eyes change colour. Why we've never really been out in the daylight together… He was a vampire.

I'm like a magnet for the supernatural. Though I have never breathed a word to him that I know what he is. That would mean I would have to explain how I knew and that would mean thinking about him.

Him!! The last 3 years had passed by uneventfully. I had stayed single in this time. Don't get me wrong, there had been some men.. but no one I ever let get close to me heart.

My lifestyle was different now. Thanks to Dante I made more than any other promotions manager I knew. But I also knew how to pull the crowds better than anyone else. I lived in a beautiful apartment in the most gorgeous building in town and had 2 great sets of wheels.

Shit, all this reminiscing was going to make me late for work. We were having a Midnight Party at the club. Tickets had sold out 3 weeks ago and we were going to be at full capacity so I had to get ready and get there as soon as I could. I had so much to do.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

We had been in Los Angeles for over 2 weeks now. We had decided to finally stop past and visit a friend of ours, Dante. We'd known him for almost 80 years and he loved to party. He always managed to own the best club in the city. Even after all these decades.

He had been trying to get us to visit him for years and had finally managed to pursued us all to come for his larger than life Midnight Party. Alice kept running around the house saying 'Be part of the night, dress for Midnight.'

As the 5 of us made our way to the front of a ridiculously long line I noticed an old fashioned but large lit sign that read Silk Road.

"Hot Bike" Emmet said noticing the black GSXR750 parked out the front.

The license plate caught my eye... it simply read 'B'.

There was 3 security guards at the front trying to control the crowd.

"Names!" the 6 foot something black man huffed.

"Cullen x 5" I said staring at all the people waiting outside. I'd never seen a line like this before.

"Sorry Sir. Come straight in and I'll escort you to Dante." As we followed him through the grand double doors I was in shock at how amazing everything looked.

Especially the crowd of people all dressed in black. The grand chandelier sparkled facets over all the walls. Flashing lights everywhere I could see 4 different bars, one on each side lit with a smaller chandelier on top.

We followed him up a glass staircase to a mezzanine level. You could stare down at the dance floor from here. There was just so many people.

Then we reached 2 more security guards blocking a velvet rope. They parted to let us through and we walked into the VIP area. It had its own private bar, leather couches and tables, a few different groups of people here and there.

"The Cullens are here!" I heard as Dante walked over to meet us. "Don't just stand there, come and grab a seat. Everything is on the house for my special guests." He said as we moved us to a glass table and some white leather couches.

"This is amazing!" Alice said as we all took a seat.

"Yeah a Midnight Party is such a great idea." Rosalie said as she took a cocktail from the waitress that had come over.

I took a beer she offered me and looked around at everything.

"Wish I could day it was my idea but it wasn't it was B's. My promotions manager, she's my savior. She runs everything for me and organizes nights like this. We are at full capacity all night ever weekend since she came along."

"Well make sure you introduce us sometime tonight." said Alice. I could see the curiosity in her eyes.

"Looks like now is my chance. There she is I'll go get her." Dante said pointing behind me. As he made his way past me I turned and froze. I heard the gasps from everyone behind me.

It was Bella… my Bella.

She was talking with one of the security guards as she crossed the room, I don't think she'd seen us yet.

It was then I realized how amazing she looked. Her hair was straight and longer than it had been. Her face had light makeup but smokey eye make up that made her brown eyes pop.

She was thinner and her dress made me stare even more than I already was. It was short, figure hugging and black with long sleeves and a round neck that showed off her cleavage. Her black 6inch heels made her taller. She was breathtaking.

"So hot." I heard Emmet whisper behind me to which I heard a slap that was no doubt from Rosalie.

Dante motioned Bella toward us when she finally stopped and took a look at us and froze.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

"B these are those friends I've been trying to get down here forever." I kept starring as Dante said this to me. He was here, they all were, in front of me to be exact.

"Hi." Was all I could get my mouth to say. Alice squashed me into a hug before I could say anything else.

"You look amazing." She said as she took a step back to look at me.

"What this old thing… Just something I threw on, you know how it is." I giggled.

Emmet was next as he crushed me into a bear hug, picking me up and spinning me around.

"Emmett stop!" I laughed as he put me down.

"What happened Bell's. YOU GOT HOT!" I couldn't help but blush at this.

I turned my attention to Jasper and Rosalie who were starring at me. I gave them a wave, to which I got 2 back. One excited but hesitant one from Jasper and one small but happy smile from Rose. That shocked me.

"Well, looks like you already know my friends." Dante said as he took a seat next to Edward. I was too scared to meet his gaze. He did look amazing though. His black jeans and black tight slightly unbuttoned shirt made him look like he just stepped off a runway.

"Hi." I heard him say. I finally looked him in the eyes. Eyes I prayed for so long to see again.

"Hi." I whispered back.

"Come grab a seat with us." Dante said as he motioned to the spot next to him.

"I'd love to but I'm actually gonna get out of here. I'm not feeling the best. Everyone's up to speed so everything will go off without a hitch."

"I'll get one of the boys to drive you home." I could see the concerned look in Dante's eyes.

"No I'm fine. It was nice to see you all." I said as I planned my escape.

"When will we see you again?" asked Alice.

"Grab my number from Dante and you and I can catch up over the weekend." I said emphasizing the YOU & I part. I strode past them into the office a few meters away, slamming the door behind me. Well I hadn't expected that.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

We were all silent.

"So how do you know B?" asked Dante.

"She was –" Emmet started.

"She was a school friend from Forks." Finished Alice.

'Hey!' Emmet thought.

"She doesn't mention much about her home." Said Dante.

"How did you two meet" I asked curious to how she ended up working for a vampire. My plan to keep her safe was rapidly falling to piece.

"2.5 years ago I was down stairs when I saw her sitting at the bar looking so disinterested. So I asked her why she wasn't enjoying herself to which she replied she didn't really like it here. That it needed this and this and this. They were all great ideas so I offered her a job and she's been here ever since." He smiled at the memory.

"She's like the sister I never had. Sometimes I even think I could tell her about what I am and it would be ok."

"You mean she doesn't know what you are?" quizzed Rosalie.

"Nope, never knew how to tell her. By the way I'm a vampire isn't exactly staff meeting chatter." He laughed.

Hmm so she knew what he was but didn't mention anything to him. That was interesting.

Just then I saw Bella step out of the office. She had changed into a pair of skinny jeans, covered in black leather knee high boots, a black singlet and a black leather jacket. She had a black helmet in her hand.

Then it hit me… the bike at the front with the B plate was Bella's. Since when did she ride and how was she gonna manage that in her heels?

As she went o walk past us Alice yelled we'll follow you out.

"So soon, you'll have to come back tomorrow." Dante said.

"No problem." I said before I could think. We said our good byes to Dante and followed through the club to the front door.

"Bye Boys." She smiled to the guards as she walked out and jumped onto her bike.

"So a bike… when did this happen." Asked Emmet.

'You pussy this girl is awesome.' He thought.

"Seems like an eternity ago." she said turning on the key filling the air with a loud rumble.

"Will we see you tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to have time to sit with you." Bella answered.

As she put on her helmet she took one more quick look at use before she took off down the street. There was so much torque that she pulled up just on her back wheel as she left, speeding off out of sight.

"HOT!" Emmet breathed before I heard the slap echo through the air.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I had just stepped out of the shower and was standing in front of my closet. What to wear… what to wear?

I never paid this much attention to what I wore but seeing as I was having a reunion with the Cullens again I was nervous. Idiot why are you nervous – It gave me a little kick to know I stunned Edward with how I look, my lifestyle and my bike. I could tell from how he kept starring that he was stunned.

I was throwing things all over the place looking for the perfect outfit. I hated that he could make me feel this nervous about seeing him. Damn him!! Where had he been the last 3 years… not with me I'll tell you that much!

I needed to get a grip. I went to do my make up and softly curl my hair. Then I pulled on a strapless tight red dress. It was short and plain but made my boobs, butt and legs look great. I put a black belt around my waist and a pair of patent leather heels on my feet and I was ready to go.

No bike for me tonight, instead I would drive my other baby… my new Nissan GTR. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door… It was now or never.


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

The house was so alive last night with everyone catching up Esme and Carlisle up about what had transpired with Bella.

Alice explained how great she looked, Emmet told them about how she rode a bike, to which Carlisle worried knowing what her co ordination had been like. Jasper mentioned about how she worked for Dante and hadn't confronted him about knowing what he was. That was actually the hottest topic.

"Magnet for danger!" Alice said.

…

"Are you nervous?" Jasper asked as we got out of my Range Rover around the corner from the club.

"No." I muttered… nervous was not the word I'd use.

"So what's your game plan to get her back?" asked Emmet.

I hadn't said I wanted to get her back. I mean I did so badly but what had changed since I left her 3 years ago.

"I didn't say that I was getting her back" four pairs of eyes starred at me, "nothing has changed I'm-"

"An idiot!" Rosalie said cutting me off. "You left to give her a normal life. Well hello but she works for a vampire! Normal life doesn't seem to apply to Bella, so what's your problem!"

I starred in shock. Why was Rosalie trying to convince me to get back with Bella.

"Look I know I've never been her biggest fan but I figured you were both going through a faze. But look at you both its pathetic! I'm sick of seeing you miserable and she doesn't flaunt to Dante what she knows, she's kept it to herself. I was just worried about our safety if she couldn't keep her mouth shut, but apparently I don't have to worry anymore."

Emmett, Jasper & Alice had never looked so proud of Rosalie. While Emmet gave her a hug and was shooed away so as not to mess her appearance I couldn't help but think that Rosalie was right. I was an idiot!

As we got to the front I was a Nissan GTR out the front with 'BELLA' on its plates. This night would be very interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

Dante had been annoying me since I got here, asking me how I felt, making sure I was feeling better.

"Don't work so hard" he told me. What better boss could anyone ask for.

As I made my way out of the office I saw everyone seated at the same place they were last night. I took a deep breath and started walking over. I couldn't run and hide forever.

"Hey guys." I said as I reached everyone. Dante stood up.

"B grab a seat and keep everyone company, I'm giving you the night off." He smiled.

"Really I have –"

"Sit down and have fun!" he ordered as he walked away.

"Come and sit with me & Alice." Rosalie said with a warm smile. I raised an eyebrow at Alice but shimmied through and took a seat. I motioned for a waitress to come over.

'Hayley can I please grab some drinks."

"2 cosmopolitan's" said Alice.

"Scotch & coke" said Emmet.

"Make that 2." Jasper added.

"Bourbon & coke" said Edward.

"And a Red Bull & Vodka please." I noticed Hayley kept starring at Edward as she left. It made me feel funny. I felt angry… not I felt jealous. God help me!

"So what brings you to Los Angeles?" I asked.

"We needed a change." Said Rosalie.

"Are Esme and Carlisle with you?" I had to admit I had missed them both.

"Yes. They said hello and were so excited we ran into you." Smiled Alice.

"So what have I missed anything exciting?" I asked as Hayley brought over and gave us all our drinks.

"Same old, same old." Said Emmet., "but you, well you're different. Can I saw nice set of wheels out the front."

"Yeah I love her. Driving fast makes me happy." I giggled.

"Those road acrobatics from last night, that's dangerous." Scolded Alice.

"That was nothing. I've been riding for 3 years now, I'm a professional. Yeah I had my falls and scratches but that's all behind me now." I said sipping my drink.

"How come you haven't told Dante you know about him. What he is?" questioned Jasper. He was always so curios.

"Never came up in conversation." I said blankly. What was I meant to say to them, I couldn't cuz every time I'd think about Edward and I would burst into tears.

"Are you going to collage?" Asked Edward. It was the first words he'd said to me all night.

"Nope. I lasted one semester before I came to work here. I have a great job that makes me happy and pays me really well, what do I need collage for?"

"Amen." Said Emmet while clicking my glass with his.

"Didn't tell Charlie yet." Edward asked.

"Nope!" he knew me so well.

"Oh I love this song." Smiled Rosalie, "lets dance." She grabbed Emmet, his face fell as he got up.

"Me too. " said Alice pulling Jasper behind her.

There it was, just Edward and I alone. Great!


	8. Chapter 8

Just wanted to thank everyone for their great reviews and adding my story to their favorite's lists. This is my first one and its very encouraging!

EPOV

She looked nervous being here with just me. Who am I kidding I was nervous too!

"Well that was discrete." She said looking at me before quickly looking away.

"Yeah." I would give anything to know what she was thinking right now.

"What have you been doing since I saw you last?" she asked after taking a sip of her drink.

"Been very busy," I paused, "trying to keep my mind off of you."

She looked surprised at what I had said. She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it ad closed her mouth. After a while she finally spoke.

"I didn't think it would be that hard for you." She said flatly as she motioned for the waitress to bring us another round of drinks.

What did I expect after how I left everything? I deserved much worse than that.

"I'm sorry –" I started before she cut me off.

"Don't apologize, its all in the past. I've moved on since then as have you." She said taking her drink from the waitress.

What did she mean she had moved on? I Started to panic, did she have a boyfriend, was she in love? Idiot! You left her so she could have a normal life. What did I expect from her, to still be sitting waiting for you.

"Bella I –"

"Did you have fun?" she interpreted me as everyone came back to sit down.

I heard a chorus of 'yeah's' and one 'no' from Emmett.

"What are you doing tomorrow? We should go shopping us 3 girls and then you could come home with us. Esme and Carlisle would be so thrilled to see you." Alice said.

"I don't know." Bella said sneaking a quick glance at me.

"Please they would love to see you." Begged Rosalie.

"Ok, I'll give you my address and you can come get me in the morning."

"Yeah!" both Alice and Rosalie sung while shooting cheeky looks at each other.

'Yay she's coming over!' Alice sung in her head.

'Edward you may just have a chance.' Rosalie thought.

We sat for another hour or so catching Bella up on where we had been and what we had done.

"Well I think this human needs to go home and hit the hay if we'll be out all day tomorrow." Bella said as she stood up.

"We should get going to." I said. I didn't want to be too far away from her.

We all got up and made our way out. As the girls made their plans for tomorrow I couldn't help but be excited that I would se her again tomorrow. I needed to explain myself to her. Tomorrow on her visit that would be the perfect time.

As she jumped in her car and drove away I kept my eyes on her until I couldn't see her anymore.

I couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

I buzzed Alice & Rosalie up to my apartment, they were early and I was still getting my things together.

"Wow." Rosalie said as I let them inside, "This is beautiful."

I smiled, "go have a look at the view from the balcony."

I threw my mobile and purse into my bag, grabbed my house keys and proceeded to meet them outside. It was an overcast day so they could stand on the balcony freely without having to worry about their appearance.

"You've done very well for yourself." Alice smiled.

"Ok I'm ready to go, lets get this over with!" I huffed.

"I thought you had changed and you liked shopping now?" Rosalie asked.

"That's not what I'm talking about." I smiled hesitantly. I was curious to what awaited me when we reached their home later in the day.

Part of me couldn't wait to see Esme and Carlisle and even Edward, but another part of me was scared incase I was left alone with him.

We left ready for our long day of shopping.

---

"So you have to fill us in on what we have missed." Said Alice. We had walked into another boutique, looking for some new outfits.

"I think I pretty much mentioned everything last night."

"She means the things you don't want to mention in front of the others." Winked Rosalie.

I was still adjusting to her being nice to me.. I kind of liked it.

"I mean boys!" giggled Alice.

"Do you really want to know about that?" Did they really?

"YES!" they both yelled.

"Ok, ok. Well there has been a few," Alice raised an eyebrow at me.

"What its been 3 years! Nothing serious, just more friends than anything." I was trying not to give too much away.

"Friends with benefits?" asked Rosalie trying to stop a giggle.

I turned my gaze, I couldn't look her in the eye.

"BELLA!" shrieked Alice, "I didn't thin you had it in you!" she was laughing now.

"Hey I have needs too!" They just weren't boyfriend material. Not for me, there was only one for me. They just weren't Edward, was their problem.

"Can we please get back to shopping and stop talking about my sex life!"


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

'We're here!' I heard Alice thinking as she walked into the door.

I had been sitting in front of my piano for the last 4 hours and I was yet to play one note. I couldn't, there was too many thoughts swimming in my head.

'Oh my, she looks gorgeous.' I heard Esme thinking as she saw Bella walk in.

I made it into the lounge in time to see Esme engulf Bella in a hug.

"I'm so happy you came. I can't believe how grown up you look." She said taking a step back to get a better look at her.

"Are you saying I look old?" Bella joked, though I heard a hint of worry in her voice.

"Spending your entire life with a family that doesn't age makes little changes easier to see. But Esme just means you're a beautiful young woman instead of the teenager we saw you as last." Carlisle said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Everyone let's sit." Esme motioned everyone to the couch.

Bella sat across from me and she was so beautiful. Even in just her jeans and a v-neck she was a vision.

"What's this I hear about you tearing up the street on a motorbike?" Esme asked concerned.

"And in heels no less." I muttered but everyone heard me. Bella gave me death stare as Esme shook her head worriedly at her.

"So you heard about that?" she said not meeting Esme's gaze.

"What does Charlie have to say about this?" Asked Carlisle.

"Nothing… which could be because he doesn't know." She said softly. Like a child trying to keep out of trouble with a parent. We all laughed.

"Well its great to have you back." Esme smiled. There was a chorus of 'yeah' from everyone as they kept chatting.

'Hopefully she'll stay back.' She thought.

'Come on, what are you waiting for?' Thought Alice.

I was nervous; I didn't really know what to say.

"Well come on guys we're meant to be going hunting." Alice said glaring at everyone.

"Since when?" asked Emmet surprised, not getting the hint.

"Honey, you never listen." Rosalie said winking at him.

'Oh you want alone time.' He thought while looking between me and Bella.

"Edward you stay here since you hunted last and occupy Bella for an hour or so until we get back." Esme said as she stood up.

'Good luck!" she thought.

"I'll just get going." Said Bella as she stood up.

"No wait!" I said . She was surprised at my fast reaction. "We can chat until everyone gets back. I'm sure they all have more they want to talk to you about." I could see in her head she was debating whether to stay or not.

"Ok." She said as she sat back down.

Everyone waved as they left the house. Now it was just Bella and I.

Where do I start?


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

Where do I start? What were we going to talk about?

"Do you visit Charlie often?" Edward asked. Small talk, ok.

"Yeah I don't like him coming here, seeing where I live, my lack of school books, my bike." I had planned to tell him soon about my new career path but I just didn't know how to bring it up.

"See anyone from high school?" He asked. I couldn't be bothered with all this chitter chatter, it was making me uncomfortable.

"Say it Edward! I know you have something on your mind so just say it." He seemed surprised at what I had said. I wasn't the girl I used to be, quiet and reserved. I was tougher and louder now.

"I um-" he looked confused, "I missed you." He said starring into my eyes.

I looked at the floor. He missed me! I hadn't expected that.

"I'm so happy to see you," he continued, "we all are but especially me."

This was strange. I had imagined our reunion 1000 times in my head but it had never gone like this.

"To see what you've been doing, how you are." He finished.

Oh! He was curious. How had my life turned out without him. Well just fucking great I thought. My life was awesome without him. Apart from the bitter loneliness in my heart, it was great.

"Well now you've seen, now you know. Guess you don't have to think about it anymore. No need to wonder-"

"Of coarse I wonder. Not one day has passed without me wondering how you are, if you're happy." He blurted out.

"Well I haven't really been happy for a long time." I spat before I could stop myself.

He took a deep breath.

"Me neither."

I was getting mixed messages from him. He left me because he didn't love me anymore, why the hell did he care about what I was doing or how I was?

"Look you don't need to feel guilty. I guess people change. What's good for you at one time isn't necessarily good for you forever." I am sure he did love me once.


	12. Chapter 12

EPOV

Was she saying she had changed and she didn't love me anymore? I know I have no right to expect her to still love me, but I loved her more than anything.

"Well on that note I'm gone go. I have heaps of things to take care of at home." She said as she got up.

She was looking around for something and then I realized she was looking for her keys. Then she remembered Alice had picked her up.

"Shit." She muttered.

"I can drop you off." I was curious… I wanted to see where she lived and I wanted to spend as much time as close to her as I could.

I could see she was thinking about it but really she had no other way to get home.

"Ok." She followed me through the house and into the garage.

I zipped in front of her at vampire speed and opened the car door.

"I can open my own door. I have managed to do so for the last 3 years." She muttered as she took a seat.

The trip was silent. I followed her directions until I reached her building. It was in a great part of town and I felt better knowing that she lived somewhere safe.

"Thanks." She said as she swung the door open.

"Wait. When will I – we see you again?" I quickly corrected myself.

"I'm sure you'll see me around, us girls have plans to do some stuff.

With that she slammed the door and walked into her building.

See you soon my love I thought as I drove away.


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

A whole week had passed since my visit to the Cullen's and it was Saturday night. I was getting ready for a girls night out with Alice & Rosalie.

Dante gave me the night off but we were hitting Silk Road anyways… of coarse it was the best place to go.

I grabbed my purse and looked at myself in the mirror in my apartment for a final check.

Hair : straightened. Check.

Make Up : Awesome. Check

Outfit : Super tight dark denim jeans and a cream strapless corset top.

Shoes : Super high cream leather pumps.

I slammed the door and hurried out of my building where the girls were waiting to pick me up.

---

When we first arrived I found it really hard to just relax. I kept checking with the staff, making sure everything was ok until Dante banished me from speaking with anyone that was working.

"No talking to B tonight. When you see these girls with their drinks empty bring them another and no business talk." He told everyone.

So after 4 hours of dancing and constant drinking I was drunk. I made Duke the barman pure Alice & Rosalie a double for every normal drink I had. I knew it would take longer to affect them but I also knew I could hold my liquor.

We were having a great time dancing and laughing. It was wonderful.

"I don't think I can dance anymore." Giggled Rosalie.

I could see both her and Alice's eyes were a little glazed over. Not as much as mine though. We were all finished!

"I think its home time." I said. My feet were so sore and I was tired.

As we got t the front of the club Alice unlocked her car which was parked in my spot tonight.

"I don't think you should drive." I laughed at Alice.

"Don't be silly Bella I'm fine. Vampire remember." She said a little too loud. We all checked no one had heard and when we saw they didn't we burst out laughing.

---

We pulled up to a hard stop in the Cullen's driveway. The drive home was fine, Alice just drove even faster than usual.

"Shh they'll hear us." Alice said to us all but especially me as I stumbled out of the car.

"Vampires! I'm sure they'll hear us anyways." I whispered.

"Nah ah we can be stealth." As Rosalie said this she tripped. We tried to muffle our giggles but we weren't doing a very good job.

Alice got to the door first, then Rosalie and then me. She unlocked the door quietly and then strode inside followed closely by Rosalie.

They had night vision so I walked inside not wanting to get left behind but I couldn't see that they had both stopped just inside the door and I crashed hard into them. They stumbled but their vampirism managed to keep them up, I on the other hand fell onto the floor with a thud.

There was a eerie silence and then all 3 of us broke out into laughter.

"Shh" We kept saying to each other but it just made us laugh even more.

'What's going on here?" We heard as the lights came on and we saw Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Jasper and Edward standing on the steps of the stairs.

"Busted." I giggled.

"She fell." Laughed Rosalie.

"Because I couldn't see in the dark that you had both stopped."

"We couldn't really see in the dark either. That's why we stopped." Giggled Alice.

"That's because you're both drunk." I pointed at them.

"Nah ah." They both whined.

"Hmm." Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Girls how much did you drink? It takes a lot of alcohol to take this kind of affect on us." He asked worried.

"We drank as much as Bella!" Alice said.

"But you were drinking doubles. Otherwise its no fun to be the only tipsy one." I said matter of factly.

"You still would have had to drink a lot of doubles to get drunk." Jasper followed.

"Yes and Bella kept up with us drink for drink." Rosalie pointed at me.

"Well I work in a bar I am now a professional alcoholic." I said cheekily.

"Go Bella, didn't know you had it in you." Emmet hollered.

"There's a lot of stuff I didn't know I had in me!" I said.

"Boys I think its time to put these ladies to bed and we can continue this conversation tomorrow." Said Esme as she shook her head disapprovingly and started back up the stairs.

Jasper came and Alice jumped piggy back style on him and let him lead her upstairs.

Emmet came and swung Rosalie over his shoulder and followed. Both girls were waving to me as they disappeared.

The drunkenness had now come over me fully and I was tired. I just wanted to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

EPOV

I could see her eyes glazing over even more than before. The alcohol must have really hit her just now and she looked so tired.

She stretched like a cat and lay down on the floor, taking a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" I asked as my eyes trailed down her body. She looked beautiful tonight.

"Going to sleep. Drinking makes me too hot and the tiles are nice and cold." She smiled without opening her eyes.

I knelt down and scooped her up newlywed style into my arms in one easy motion.

'Hey where are you taking me?" she whined as I began walking up the stairs.

"You can sleep in my bed."

"Since when do you have a bed?" she asked groggily.

"Since I decided some days aren't worth leaving your room for." I had a lot of those days after I left Bella.

"Amen." She whispered as sleep took over.

I put her down on the bed and closed my bedroom door. I carefully removed her high heels and put them on the floor next to the bed.

Then I noticed a pile of clothes on my bedside table. It had a note on top that read 'She'll sleep better in these. Love Alice." I took the silk shorts and singlet and looked at my beautiful Bella. She was fast asleep but looked uncomfortable in her tight clothes.

I would have to thank the little pixie tomorrow. I quickly dressed Bella and covered her with my blanket. I then lay down beside her and couldn't take my eyes away as she slept peacefully.

The hole in my heart seemed to shrink a little while I was this close to her. I watched as her eyelids fluttered. She breathed in sharply and I could see she was unsettled. I wondered if it was because I was so close to her.

As if to answer my question she turned around and snuggled up next to me, laying her head on my chest and her arm stretched across my stomach. My ice cold body didn't seem to bother her at all.

Once she was comfortable she smiled as she slept and stayed like that all night. I didn't take my eyes off of her until the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

As I turned over the sunlight flooded onto my face. I squinted as I opened my eyes to survey my surroundings, I wasn't sure where I was. This wasn't my room or my bed. I sat up quickly only to regret that decision and lie back down.

I only then remembered the events of the night before. The drinking, dancing, falling and waking everyone up at the Cullen's, Edward carrying me to bed… Well that explains where I was.

I looked around his room and noticed the shelves of books and cd's. Some things never chance I guess.

I took my time to sit up slowly this time. As I pulled off the covers and put my feet on the floor I noticed I was in pj's. Mental note: ask who dressed me.

I needed a shower and some coffee but I wasn't sure my way around the house. I then noticed another door in Edwards room and followed it into his private bathroom. I found a towel and some fresh clothes laid out for me… Alice no doubt.

---

As I finished getting dressed and drying my hair I realized it was time to venture out for some coffee. I walked down stairs and made my way into the kitchen only to see everyone sitting at the island bench but Esme and Carlisle.

"Well its about time." Smirked Alice as she poured me some coffee and pushed it in front of the only empty chair left.

"You read my mind." I said as I took a long sip.

"That's what I do." She giggled.

"I thought that's what Edward does?" I said winking at him before I could stop myself.

He looked as in shock at my gesture as I was. I quickly looked down at my mug.

"I think next time you ladies decided to have a night out us 3 boys will have to come too." Said Jasper.

"Yeah, we can't let you have all the fun." Huffed Emmet.

"Yeah. We could use someone to drive us home." I smirked.

"And to get our drinks." Added Alice.

"And to keep the boys away." Winked Rosalie.

"WHAT BOYS?" all 3 males yelled.

"Relax I'm only kidding. Alice and I can take care of ourselves. And Bella…"

"And Bella what?" I asked.

"Do you not notice all the men drooling over you?" quizzed Alice.

"I'm too busy to pay attention to a few wondering eyes." I said sipping my coffee.

"_A few wondering eyes_ she says. How about staring and drooling. The boys you, they want to date you, they want to –" said Alice

"Stop!" I shrieked.

"Bella you obviously don't realize how hot you are now… speaking purely from what I have observed." Emmet said waiting for the slap from Rosalie, but no slap came.

"No I do… I'm just not interested." I said plainly.

"And I stand corrected." Emmet laughed.

I heard a very distant ringing of a phone and in a flash Alice blurred to get my phone and gave it to me.

"Hello." It was Dante.


	16. Chapter 16

EPOV

"Hello." I could hear it was Dante.

"Yes I'm fine. Yes. Yes. Yes dad!" she giggled.

"I love you too." At that I froze as did everyone else.

"You can all relax. It's a brother – sister kind of love, not a I sleep with my boss to further myself and earn extra money." She said starring at us all.

"I already get paid a heap and I sleep with him for free!" she added.

Emmet chocked on saliva he didn't have hearing this. We all starred mouths open this time.

"God you guys are so easy to punk. I'm only joking. Dante's hot and all but I don't need that drama!" She laughed.

What drama? Because he was a vampire? Because he was her boss? I was confused.

'I'll try to get her feeling about you out so I can see where she stands and what kind of chance you have.' Alice thought as she smiled at me.

"Come on I'll take you home." Alice said grabbing her keys.

With that Bella waved good bye and disappeared from sight.

"So what's going on between you two?" Rosalie asked.

I felt 3 pairs of eyes starring at me.


	17. Chapter 17

BPOV

"So what's going on between you two?" Alice asked as we stepped into my apartment.

"Nothing." I said defensively as we both took a seat on the couch.

"Don't give me that, I see how you two look at each other."

"Alice… Nothing's changed. He hasn't miraculously decided that he was wrong and he still loves me. Plus he's still a vampire and I'm still human. I'm pretty sure this leaves us exactly where we were 3 years ago, except I don't cry as much anymore!"

That was true I hadn't cried about this in a long time. Apart of the healing process I think.

"What if you were to give it another go, unless you've moved on?" She questioned.

"I have moved on. I've moved from sitting in my room in silence, heartbroken to getting a brand new life. A different life truth be told. One with a brand new me and a new lifestyle. Trying to make something of my life, other than the one of misery I lived in for a time. "

I took a breath.

"And do you know where its got me… here! I am still miserable. No relationship because no one will ever hold a place in my heart like Edward did… still does. He's the love of my life. To know the man you love outgrew you and you obviously weren't what he needed, weren't enough for him. What else is there to come after that?" I signed as tears rolled down my cheeks.


	18. Chapter 18

EPOV

'She still loved you!' was all I heard Alice yelling in her head as she walked through the door.

Next thing I knew the door to my bedroom flung almost of the hinges.

She came and sat down on the bed next to me, her face awash with happiness and sadness all at the same time.

"Look." She said as she took my hands into hers and thought about her and Bella's conversation again so I could see.

I was overjoyed and deeply saddened all at the same time.

"And do you know where its got me… here! I am still miserable. No relationship because no one will ever hold a place in my heart like Edward did… still does. He's the love of my life. To know the man you love outgrew you and you obviously weren't what he needed, weren't enough for him. What else is there to come after that?"

My heart broke! She loved me this I knew for certain but she thought I didn't return her feelings.

Well of coarse show would think that, those were some of my last words to her before I left. The lie that not only broke my heart, but hers as well.

As different as she was now, she was still nursing a broken heart 3 years on.

Enough was enough! It was time for me to make things right and to make the two of us happy and whole again.

"Yay!" Alice said, she saw that I had made up my mind. She engulfed me in a very large hug for a very small woman. Soon we would all be happy again.

---

3 Days had passed since I'd made my mind up to do whatever I could to get Bella back.

I couldn't do this alone so I enlisted help from everyone. My family was so overjoyed when they heard the news that I wanted to win Bella back.

Esme laughed saying I knew it would happen sooner or later, but she was happy it was sooner. She didn't like seeing me miserable.

Emmet renamed it Operation Bella Bear. And insisted on us calling him by his code name… Papa Bear.

I also had to go see Dante because I needed his help too.

I explained to Dante how it was that Bella and I knew each other. Our past together, how I left her, that she knew what they and he was and that I wanted to get her back.

At first he wanted to punch me... I know this because I saw him thinking about it. He said he knew there was a piece of Bella missing, a certain sadness that made her never completely happy.

But he also understood why I did what I did, because I thought it was what was best for her and I loved her very much.

He had promised to mention our conversation to her until after my plan was executed.

So here I was standing in the darkness waiting to bear my heart and soul to the love of my life.


	19. Chapter 19

BPOV

As I drove towards Silk Road tonight I couldn't help but want to turn around and go home.

Me baring my heart to Alice a few days before had set me back a few steps. I was moping around and sad and I just wanted to stay in bed and hide behind my covers.

Dante had told me we were meeting a new client, an investor interesting in helping him expand the business. I had to be here Wednesday night at 8pm because the club was closed and we could discuss business properly.

He also told me to dress nicely – to which I joked don't I always?

As I parked I noticed I must have arrived first as all the lights were off and the place looked deserted.

I unlocked the front door only to find the alarm off too. That was strange, I thought as I made my way through the foyer in the darkness. It was pitch black but I had walked through here so many times in the dark I knew exactly where I was going.

As I got to the main floor the light suddenly turned on and startled me. Not them all, just the chandelier's and the light's across the bar. It would have been really romantic if I wasn't alone and freaked out.

I wasn't sure what was happening until I saw him.

Edward was standing in the middle of the ballroom floor, behind him a white leather couch.

He looked amazing in a simple pair of black slacks and a button down white shirt. He also looked very nervous.

"What are you doing here, where's Dante?" as I made my way towards him.

He motioned for me to sit beside him as he sat down on the couch.

"He couldn't make it." He said as I sat down next to him and took a deep breath. I was confused.

"I'm meant to be meeting him and a client here."

"You are, it's me." He smiled.

"I don't understand." I was about to continue when he cut me off.

"Bella, love please let me speak."

I froze. He called me love. I hadn't heard that in years and it made my heart sore.

"I don't know where to start." He said looking down at the floor. He looked like he was searching for words.

"How about from the beginning." I said as I laid a reassuring hand over his.


	20. Chapter 20

EPOV

I had waited for this moment for 3 years and now I was speechless. I looked into her wide chocolate eyes and everything just came flooding back to me.

"I love you!" she just starred at me.

"I have loved you since the very first day I met you. I have and do love you with all that I am. Ever since then to know when I sit here asking you to please come back into my life and back to me. "

She was silent to I just kept going.

"3 years ago I lied to you. I had to do the worst thing that I could ever imagine doing and that was to break you heart. I was scared, scared to love you because I wanted to give you the chance for a normal life. Something you deserved and something I never had. I was scared to lose you to something vampire related that instead I lost you to my own stubbornness. "

I took a breath even though I didn't need that air.

"I knew it would kill me but I knew I was doing it for you to be happy. Then I could convince myself it would be easier. But it wasn't. Not for me and not for you. I have lived these last few years like a shadow, not really there.

I kept telling myself you had forgotten about me and moved on but seeing you made me realize you can't live without me just like I can't live without you. I'm an empty shell that's drowning in the ocean without you.

Now I am asking you to save me. I need you to love me enough to forgive me and please let me back into your heart. "

She looked as though she was processing everything I had said. She hadn't moved a muscle the whole time.

That made me nervous.

"I needed someone to save me 3 years ago. You left me a hollow inside. I died the day you left. You may as well have killed me because that's what I was… dead."

My heart ached for her, wanting to take her pain away. The pain I had caused her.

"I cried a thousand tears for you, until I had no tears left. I running everything I did through my head over and over again trying to see what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything –"she put her hand up to silence.

"You know what I came up with? Nothing. Nothing at all. Because I must not have ever really had you to begin with if you could just leave me so easily. I was just never good enough for you." Tears were now slowly running down here cheeks.

"It was never easy for me! Not one day passed without my unbeating heart aching for you. I know I am asking for more than I deserve but finally I believe it doesn't matter what kind of monster I am and that I wanted to save you from me. I can't live without you and I want to believe that I finally deserve to be happy and I can only be happy with you."

I poured my heart out to her and now I only hoped it wasn't too late.

I gave her some time to sit and think about what I had said. I was looking at the floor too scared to look her into the eyes. Scared of what might be starring back at me.

"You are not a monster. I could have never loved you if you were. And I loved you, still love you more than anything. How could I give my heart back to you when you had it all along?" She said just above a whisper.

I looked into her eyes and even not being able to read her mind I knew she was telling me the truth.

Then I did what I had been longing to do for 3 years… I kissed her. A long passionate kiss which was returned to me by my beloved.

THE END

Authors Note:

Hey guys.

Thank you for the rave reviews. Let me know if you think it is worthy of a sequel.

Minxdragii


End file.
